bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Circus Show Must Go On
Plot When the Circus comes to town everyone gets excited. But this doesn’t stop Hilary. So she imagines herself to Bubbletucky where the circus comes to Big Bubble City and when the circus train’s engine breaks down. Hilary and the Guppies must work together to get the circus train to town and save the show. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Katie Bergin as Kipper # Jill Talley as Hilary’s Mom # Brian Stepanek as Hilary’s Dad # Jonah Ain as Colin # Emilie Claire Barlow as Nicole # Kristin Fairlie as Koby # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Rob Tinkler as Boris # Meira Blinkoff as Julia # Ron Pardo as The Ringmaster Mr and Mrs Grouper appear, but they have no speaking lines. Transcript (The episode starts off at Hilary's Home. Nicole and Koby had just arrived.) * Nicole: “Hi everybody.” * Koby: “We’re so excited to go to the circus.” * Hilary: “I know.Colin and I saw the poster and the circus is really coming to town.” * Colin: “The Circus.I can't believe it’s today.” * Hilary: “I know.” * Kipper: “The circus is gonna be Hop-eriffic.” * Hilary: “Yeah.I wonder what will it be like to be in the circus.” (Hilary looks at the circus flyer and it sparkled and Hilary was in Bubbletucky.) * Zach: “And now.” * Leah: “Parisa will now jump over this hoop.” (Parisa jumps over the hoop.) * All: “Yeah. Whoo-Hoo!” * Leah: “Good girl, Parisa.” * Hilary: “Hi everybody.” * Molly: “Hi Hilary.Guess What.” * Oona: “The Circus is coming to Big Bubble City.” * Hilary: “Really.” * All: “Yeah.” * Hilary: “Cool.This is so exciting.The Circus is actually coming to Big Bubble City.” * Kipper: “Huh. Is the circus really coming.” * Gil: “Oh.You know it.Watch this circus maneuver we all came up with.” (Gil swam around everybody honking a horn.Then he was on a circus unicycle.) * Oona: “Here Hilary.Hold these balls until Gil told you to throw him.” * Hilary: “Gil's not gonna get hit or something.Is he.” * Gil: “Not at all Hilary.I’ll be okay.You just got to toss them at me and I’ll juggle them.” * Hilary: “Oh yeah.Just checking if you’re gonna be alright.” * Gil: “Okay Guys.I’m now gonna juggle not one, not two, but three balls.Alright Hilary.Ball #1 please.” * Hilary: “Ball #1.Coming right up.” (Hilary tossed the first ball to Gil and he started to juggle them.) * Gil: “Okay Hilary.Time for you to give me another ball.” * Hilary: “Okay.Here comes Ball #2.Think fast Gil.” (Hilary tossed the second ball to Gil and the second ball joined the first ball.) * Gil: “One more ball Hilary.” * Hilary: “Okay Gil.I’m giving you Ball #3.Incoming.” (Hilary tossed the third ball to Gil and the third ball joined the rest of the ball.) * Gil: “And now.For the big finish.” (Gil unicycled around while juggling the three balls and he didn’t see the pebble on the ground until his unicycle ran into it.) * Gil: “Whoa.” * All: (Gasping). (Gil lost grip of the balls he was juggling and dropped them on the ground and his unicycle slipped on the balls and he went flying and his unicycle fell to the ground and he started falling.) * Gil: “Oona.Break my fall!” (Gil landed on top of Oona.) * Oona: “Ow.” * Gil: “Oh.Sorry about that.” * Oona: “It‘s alright Gil.” * Zach: “Sometimes after you fall.You try to break your fall by landing on someone.It happens, happens a lot.” * Leah: “It’re true.My brother says that most of the time.” * All: (Laughter). (Suddenly, they hear a train whistle blowing from the distance.) * Kipper: “Crikey.” * Hilary: “What the heck was that.” * Deema: “I’ll look through my trusty periscope and find out.” (Deema looks through her periscope and saw a train.) * Deema: “Is that what I think it is.” * Hilary: “Let me see.” (They all saw the circus train.) * Molly: “This is the circus train.But I wonder what it’s doing here.” * Hilary: “What do you say we go out there and find out.” * All: “Alright.Okay.” (They all got in the Guppy Mobile and they drove off to the circis train.) * Deema: “Look.The Circus train.” * Hilary: “There it is.” * Kipper: “I see it.” (They stopped near the circus train.) * Molly: “Hello. Anybody home.” * Ringmaster: “Only me. The greatest ringmaster of them all. You see. My train broke down and the animals escaped. I need help.” * Hilary: “Don’t worry Mr. Ringmaster, Sir. We’ll round up those circus animals in no time.” * Ringmaster: “Thanks everybody.” * Molly: “I’ll call Mr and Mrs Grouper to help fix the engine and get another. I have back up plans.” (A minute later. The Guppies swam off to find the circus animals.) * Hilary: “Oh. Where did the circus animals go.” (They suddenly heard the penguins honking.) * Hilary: “I hear them. But I don’t see them.” * Molly: “How will we know what they’re saying.” * Oona: “Fortuitously, I got a whistle. Watch and impro.” (Oona plays one of her whistles and her first whistle was a penguin.) * Oona: “Hello. Yoo-hoo.” (They hear the penguins squeaking.) * Oona: “They must be up in the treetops.” * Boris: “C’mon Guys.” * Julia: “Let's go up there and find them.” (The Guppies climbed up the trees until they reached a big branch.) * Hilary: “Guys. Look. A penguin. Up there.” * Oona: “Don’t worry, little guy. I’ll swing on this to save you.” * Boris: “Um, Guys. You might wanna be careful.” * Julia: “These tangled branches can tangle you up in a minute.” * Oona: “I’ll use this vine. Okay. I got this one.” (Oona swings over to the penguin all tangled up.) * Oona: “Wahoo-Hoo-Hoo-Hoo. Yeah. I gotcha.” (Oona lands safely on another big branch. Then the penguin hugged her.) * Oona: “Aw, you're welcome. I mean, What are friends for.” * Molly: “Here we come. Ready or not.” (The Guppies swung over to Oona.) * All: “Whoo-Hoo-Hoo. Yeah.” * Hilary: “That was awesome.” * Nonny: “It was great.” * Oona: “Guys. Look. There’s another penguin over there.” * Boris: “I got it.” * Julia: “Me too.” (Boris and Julia grabs two vines and swung themselves over to the penguin all tangled up.) * Boris: “Whoo-Hoo. Yeah.” * Julia: “Wahoo.” (Boris and Julia land safely on another big branch.) * Kipper: “Okay mates. All aboard the vine-swingin' express.” (The Guppies swing over to Boris and Julia.) * All: “Whoo-Hoo. Yeah-hah.” * Genies: “Zahara Zlam.” * Gil: “Guys. Look. There’s another penguin all tangled up.” * Deema: “I’ll get it. Here goes nothing.” (Deema grabs a vine and swung herself over to the penguin all tangled up.) * Deema: “Whoo-Hoo. Yeah.” (Deema land safely on the ground.) * Deema: “I did it.” * Goby: “Way to go.” * Molly: “Here we come. Ready or not.” (The Guppies Swing themselves over to Deema.) * Hilary: “Alright. That was awesome.” * Deema: “Let’s go and find those other circus animals. C’mon.” (The Guppies climbed down the tree. Then they swam off to find more circus animals.) * Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures